Radio frequency hair removal tweezers have been successfully used to remove unwanted hair by applying radio frequency energy through the tip of a hand-held hair grasping tweezer unit.
One of the most effective designs of this type of unit is that shown and described in the Thomas L. Mehl U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,713, 4,174,714 and 4,566,454. This unit permitted the user to come close to the skin with the tweezer tip without bringing about a burn as a result of RF arcing to the skin surface. It also delivered more radio frequency energy down the hair shaft, effectively inhibiting regrowth of the hair from the hair follicle.
Although the tweezer unit worked effectively, the design did not produce maximum power transfer to the hair and also brought about high rejection rates of the production model.